1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing apparatus and an apparatus for storing survival gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices have been offered to the public to enhance their chances of survival if by unfortunate circumstance they find themselves in a primitive environment. Since the ability to catch fish if they are available is life enhancing, some of the devices provide a way to catch fish. However, these previous devices do little to help the user in other life-threatening situations encountered in the wild.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,235 to H. A. Dauvergne on Apr. 04, 1978 for a Poleless Fishing Rig describes disk-like fishing rig having inner compartments to store fishing equipment and a snap-on lid to contain the equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,249 to F. L. Synstelien on Apr. 29, 1980 for a Storage Device shows a reel-type storage device having a friction strap or brake to bear against the winding surface and several compartments therein to store small fishing components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,797 to R. D. Barham on Feb. 14, 1989 for a Compact Fishing Device describes a spool with fishing line wrapped thereon. The spool having a handle to allow releasing and locking of the line on the spool. A tube may be releasably attached to the handle and used to secure the handle to the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,075 to J. M. Campos on Mar. 03, 1992 for a Storage Device for Use in Emergencies or as a Combination Hand Caster Including Fishing Reel, Tackle Storage Box and Flashlight Storage Handle shows a multi-compartment housing for storage of fishing items, a light and some survival gear.
The present invention solves the problem often encountered by a person finding themselves in a difficult situation in a remote area when other needs need to be addressed to stay alive other than making it easier to fish.